pegasuslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Jacobs
Emily Jacobs is the main female protagonist of the Pegasus series. She is the daughter of Steve Jacobs and (soon) the Flame of Olympus. She also finds out she is a Xan, which is mainly mentioned in the Orgins of Olympus. Emily develops feelings on Joel DeSilva, which is mentioned throughout the series Pegasus: The Flame of Olympus (Pegasus and the Flame) Emily Jacobs lives in a New York apartment. Her mother died three months before the beginning of the first book. A big storm hits New York and the surrounding states. Her father has to work over time and Emily is left alone. In Olympus, the Nirads are attacking the gods. The Nirads's main goal is to extinguish the Flame of Olympus. Jupiter sends Pegasus, the son of Neptune, to retrieve the heart of the Flame that Vesta put into a human girl. On the way to the Solar Stream, Paelen, a thief who wants to control Pegasus, tries to steal Pegasus' bridle (it is said if the bridle is stolen, the thief can control him). Both Pegasus and Paelen are hit by a lightning bolt and Pegasus crashes on Emily's apartment roof. Emily goes to investigate the sound and discovers a seriously injured Pegasus. As she inspects Pegasus's wounds she discovers that there is a spear lodged in his upper back leg and that one of his wings are broken. She needs someone who will not give Pegasus away to the authorities and who can help her get the spear and wing fixed. She goes to Joel DeSilva's brownstone to ask for his help. At first Joel is not willing to help Pegasus and thinks that Emily is lying. However, Emily manages to convince him. Joel comes along threatening to hurt her if she is lying. They arrive on the roof of Emily's apartment and Joel cannot believe that Pegasus really exists (he is a huge mythological fan!). Joel helps Emily pull the spear out and fix the wing. However, the fix is only temporary and Nirads attack Pegasus, Joel, and Emily. One Nirad grabs Emily's leg and the claws go down to the bone. Emily and Joel escape on Pegasus; however, Pegasus' wing breaks and they crash land on Central Park. At Central Park, Emily is unconscious and wakes up to find some one fixing her leg. The man's name is Eric and his girlfriend is Carol. They help Joel and Emily buy some hair dye for Pegasus. While Joel and Eric are buying supplies Emily receives a call from her dad to run to a place she used to play in a long time ago. He also tells her to destroy her phone because the CRU (Central Research Unit) might be tracking her. She runs away with Joel and Pegasus. Pegasus destroys the phone with his hoof and Emily has to wait for Joel. When Joel arrives Emily tells Joel and Eric what her dad said. Eric is told to report for duty and has to leave. He and Carol promise not to give their secret away. Emily and Joel dye Pegasus and almost get captured by the CRU; however, they manage to escape. They meet the goddess Diana and go on towards the meeting spot. They plan to hide Pegasus here and soon leave NYC. Emily is later the sacrifice to rekindle the flame of Olympus(?). Pegasus: Olympus at War (Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus) Emily leaves Olympus to return to Earth and save her father. She is captured by the Nirads, and taken to their world where she discovers that the Nirads' queen is imprisoned and the Nirads are slaves to the Gorgons, Medusa's sisters, and their children are being killed. Emily is told she must kill Jupiter, but when the time comes she refuses. The Gorgons turn everyone to stone, including Emily. Her Flame melts the stone around her, and she destroys The Gorgons. She then turns everyone back into themselves--seeing as they were all turned to stone with the exception of Jupiter--except for Tange and three other Nirads. They tried to save the Queen from the Olympian gold (deadly poison to Nirads) that was about to crash on top of her and kill her. They were turned to stone, but just before then, they touched the cage and started to become poisoned, so if they were turned back into stone, they would all have painful deaths. Pegasus: The New Olympians (Pegasus and the New Olympians) Emily is seen watching the soccer tournament, having taught the sport to eager Olympians who tend to not always go by the rules. She is excited when her dad surprises her by showing up behind her, due to a trip going to earth with some Olympians. She recognizes her jealousy when Joel is kissed by Alexis and she orders the Sphinx to get off him, saying it was foul. Diana shows her a newspaper talking about a horse named Tornado Warning who, in most eyes (except for Emily's father), looks exactly like Pegasus except for his black/grey coat and lack of golden hooves and wings, though she spotted two scars where the wings would probably have been. She is determined to find out more about this "horse" by going back to Earth, and after hearing about Jupiter's probability to destroy her world if he heard about the possibility of the clones and Tornado Warning, she was not able to be persuaded otherwise. Soon after, Diana told her that Alexis was going to become her bodyguard, with the help of Pluto's helmet of invisibility. Though Emily strongly disliked this new arrangement, Alexis gave her a riddle, and if she guessed correctly, she would not go along. She guessed wrong, so it was decided that Alexis was to go with her on the journey. Alexis was triumphant, and refused to give her the answer, which fueled Emily's anger into insulting her, which made the Sphinx dangerously angry, but the fight was stopped as quickly as it started. They flew through the Solar Stream, and traveled throughout earth, looking for a clue about Tornado Warning and what the CRU may be up to. They quickly get an unexpected reunion with Earl and Agent T (aka Tom, aka Thomas, aka ex-agent of the CRU). Alexis tackles them to the ground, causing their reunion to be not the most pleasant at first. Alexis and Emily soon learn about how the Earl and Tom are forced to hide and move whenever they are discovered. ask for their help, and they are quick to accept once they heard of what Jupiter can/would do. They start planning everything out, with Emily noticing how well Alexis and Tom work together. Pegasus: Origins of Olympus (Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus) The Olympians journey to the same jungle Emily accidentally sent Pegasus and Alexis to in Book 3, and discover it to be the ancient home of the Xan, a race that is legend to the Olympians. Emily discovers that she receives her flame powers from Riza, the Xan that accidentally destroyed herself in an attempt to follow her race in their journey across the galaxy. Riza broke into 3 major pieces, and one of them landed on Olympus, becoming Vesta's Hearth. The Flame of Olympus was never to be extinguished, as all the gods decided. The Flame strengthened their powers. Meanwhile, Emily and her friends are on Xanadu, the ancient world of the Xan, discovering it's wonders. "Xanadu is sanctuary." One day, Apollo comes to Xanadu with urgent news that Juno, Queen of the gods is ill, and Jupiter must go back to Olympus to see his wife. Pegasus: Rise of the Titans (Pegasus and the Rise of the Titans) In Pegasus: Rise of the titans, The titans once again come to power, and its up to Emily to stop them. Physical Appearance In the first four books, Emily has wavy brown hair and pale blue eyes. She has dimples, smooth features, and small lips. She comes up slightly above father's shoulder. After the Nirads ruin her lower leg in the first book by mauling it, she wears a brace of Olympian gold crafted by Vulcan, and later a brace of Olympian silver. She usually wears a Roman dress that ends just above her brace. However, after Pegasus and the New Olympians, she discovers that she isn't actually human and heals her leg completely by imagining that it is not really damaged. In Pegasus and the Rise of the Titans, Emily's appearance changes. By using a mix of her father's and Diana's DNA (Riza threw some in there too) Riza's father creates a new body for her. Emily becomes a taller girl, the same size as her father, with long, raven-black hair and deep blue eyes with tiny flecks of white (the flecks are from Riza) in them. Diana's DNA also gives her a more angular face with fuller lips and smoother skin, and the body of an Olympian. Because Riza is not part of her anymore, she can now get hurt and she does not have as many powers as she used to have. Personality Emily is smart, loyal and caring. She can be so loyal and compassionate that she will take any risk to save her friends; this same strength can be her greatest weakness, like with the Gorgons in Pegasus: Olympus at War. When she loses her temper and becomes very angry, it becomes hard for her to think straight and she might accidentally lead her friends into danger. She is very emotional and gets worried easily, so she sometimes struggles to control her powers, but over time she has learned how to calm herself. She has reached the point where her powers will do nearly anything she asks of them, provided she is relaxed enough to keep her mind focused on what she is doing. Trivia * Emily, as the Flame of Olympus, has fire powers that she herself was not able to control in the second book. In the third book she has managed to control the Flame. * She is the Flame of Olympus. * She, as the Flame of Olympus and the source of strength for the Olympians (however, if she dies the Olympians lose their power) has the power of healing anyone who has consumed ambrosia. * Emily is immortal; in the third book it was revealed that she had no cells in her blood and thus should not exist. Though she had blood and a heart, they were not necessary for her survival, and would easily cease to exist if she believed it was so. * In the third book, it seems that new powers have awakened in her, such as making items suddenly disappear or explode. The items that disappeared were transported to Xanadu, land of the Xan and origin of the Flame, Olympus, and all other created worlds. * In a way, Emily may be related to Pegasus through Diana because she received DNA from Diana. Gallery For pictures of Emily, click here.Category:Pegasus and the Flame CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the New Olympians CharactersCategory:Pegasus and the Origins of Olympus CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Pegasus and the FlameCategory:Pegasus and the Fight for OlympusCategory:Pegasus and the New OlympiansCategory:Pegasus and the Origins of OlympusCategory:XenCategory:Humans